


All Beginnings have Ends

by Honeyeonii



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Aleks is sad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Testing the Waters, Unrequited Love, its shitty and i wrote this super wuick, kinda angst, rough start buddy, warm up into this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: Aleks will say he never saw their end, but that would be a lie.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	All Beginnings have Ends

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in this fandom oop  
> a long time fan of novahd and i have many thoughts and feelings about them so here this is  
> follow me on twitter @honeyeonii

When James asked Aleks to leave the Creatures with him and start their own channel, it was a no-brainer. The Creatures meant everything to him, but the direction they were going in wasn’t him. This, family friendly type comedy wasn’t him. These new interns, they weren’t the guys he has come to love. James was the only reason he was still here, with James gone, being in the creatures would mean nothing. 

And maybe in hindsight, Aleks should of saw their end in their beginning. Going too big, too outrageous, too fast. Slamming out video after video of ridiculous content. Moving from a house, to a barn, to a fucking warehouse in the heart of LA. It was all too much too fast. 

Just like the creatures, too many people were joining and leaving. The originals soon enough were just Aleks and James, again. Another issue after another. Burnouts becoming more often than not. Struggling to make content that was bigger and better than the previous videos. 

Aleks wishes he could pinpoint when they went wrong. Was it destined from the beginning? Did the fall of the creatures predict the fall of  
cow chop. Maybe it was when they were kicked out of the house. Now left to make videos in a dusty old barn forced them to move to LA faster. In LA, time doesn’t stop. It’s motion after motion, if you don’t move you drown. 

Aleks knows the downfall was truly when James got hurt. After the first fall off the skateboard should of been enough. But for content, James hops back on and immediately falls, dislocating his shoulders and snapping his ankle. 

That was the true end. 

Aleks simultaneously has many regrets and absolutely none. These years with James was everything and more. But, to watch it come crashing down around him, Aleks would give anything to be back in the cow chop house. Hell, the second creature house. Doing streams well into the night, laughing until his lungs hurt, and then being able to go home, with James. 

After all this, he never blames James. James was always there for him, for everyone. James meant when he said his only goal is to make sure his friends were taken care of. Aleks has never met as more selfless person than James. Never met anyone as bright as James and never will. 

James has and will always be the love of Aleks’ life. 

He might not be James’, but he can try again in the next life. 

And the many after that.


End file.
